1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to path finder/tracker system and more particularly pertains to apparatus which may be used by sports persons for determining their location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locators is known in the prior art. More specifically, locators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of electronically determining one's position are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A wide variety of prior art devices have been developed. For all practical purposes they are complex systems with excessively complex electronic components for determining positions anywhere in the world including the use of satellites for directing and redirecting signal transmittance of various types. Note for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,316 to Ostermiller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,627 to Suyama; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,081 to Person; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,696 to Wilby; U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,366 to Kuno and U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,803 to Hoeppel. None of these prior art devices relate to a system of reduced cost and size capable of being readably used by outdoors persons when hunting.
In this respect, the path finder/tracker system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of electronically determine one's position.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved locators which can be used for determining one's position. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.